A Chance to See
by If Wishes Were Blue Skies
Summary: A small series of one shots portraying Lewis and Wilbur's time together, their ups and downs, their gains and losses. [LewisWilbur slash]
1. Free Will

**A/N:** I really should NOT be starting a chaptered story when I already have a drabble collection and another chaptered story that I SHOULD be working on, but...

This pairing wins at too much life. Honestly, I love this movie so much, as well as this pairing X3. and the fact that I've gotten so much positive feedback on my other stories just motivated me so much to start yet another thing. This will only be a few chapters, and they won't EXACTLY follow after one another. More like they're all related under the same subject, that being the time Lewis and Wilbur spend together before they - inevitably - have to split.

ANYway, I really hope you guys enjoy this :)

**Disclaimer:** 'Meet the Robinsons' belongs to Disney. Not me.

-------------------

---------

-------------------

_"A Chance to See"_

Chapter I - _"Free Will"_

-------------------

---------

-------------------

Lewis couldn't name any time in his life when he'd been more shocked than when he saw Wilbur sitting at his work desk when he'd returned to his room after dinner.

Nor had he seen anything more stupid than the dark-haired boy just waving at him nonchalantly and smiling at him as though him being there was nothing out of the ordinary.

But after that, it _became _a normal thing. Wilbur usually came to Lewis several times throughout each week, and they'd spend a few hours together in his room. Most of the time they chatted about this and that, and Wilbur liked to ask about various things going on in Lewis' time.

Though one thing Lewis noticed was that Wilbur's most frequent questions were those concerning him and Franny, and how they were getting along.

At first, Lewis kept telling Wilbur that he really shouldn't be coming to see him so often, that he'd get the worst punishment of his life if he got caught. But Wilbur just waved off the issue and kept on coming to see him. So after a while Lewis stopped reprimanding him, and let him do as he wanted.

And as _he_ wanted as well.

But then one night changed it all. One night caused reality to slap Lewis in the face like a cold bucket of water.

One night, in the middle of a simple conversation, Wilbur kissed Lewis. He just leaned in, and before Lewis had time to comprehend what he was going to do, Wilbur's lips were softly pressed against his own.

Lewis knew he should have pushed Wilbur away, told him that he was being crazy, anything to get him to stop. This couldn't happen, and he couldn't allow it to.

But Lewis learned the hard way that there was no logical way to explain free will, or the need to be close to someone. And without logic…

Lewis could do nothing but give in, unsure of whether the happiness in his heart was good or bad.


	2. Thought

**A/N: **second chapter, yay :D Thank you all who reviewed the first one, I appreciate every single one. And always remember that those wonderful reviews keep me posting :)

I'm not too happy with this one, but I'm hoping you guys enjoy it anyway.

**Disclaimer:** see chapter one.

--------------------

----------

-------------------

_"A Chance to See"_

Chapter II - _"Thought"_

--------------------

----------

-------------------

Lewis thought about a lot of things. For a long while, he figured this was a good thing. Thinking brought him new ideas, new views of the world around him, and kept his mind open.

But lately he didn't like to think. Whenever he tried to concentrate on one of his projects, or school, his mind would constantly drift to a certain boy.

A certain boy whom he just happened to be in love with. A certain boy who he'd probably see that night.

Though a lot of the time, he enjoyed thinking about him. It didn't always bring his guilt and concern, but more happiness and contentment. He loved him. _Shouldn't _he feel just a little bit of happiness? A big part of him told him it was okay, it was only normal for someone who felt that way about someone else. But there was always that other half of him who screamed that even though they were happy with one another, they shouldn't be. It wasn't right, and it would only hurt the both of them in the end.

And Lewis knew this. He knew that soon the day would come when Wilbur would leave him for the night, but not be back again. He wasn't sure exactly how soon that would be, but only that he didn't want it to come.

He felt horrible for thinking so, but he would honestly do anything to switch reality around and make it so Wilbur would never have to leave him again, even if just for the night.

The blonde sighed. Again, he tried not to think about it. It usually gave him a headache and a tightening in his chest.

Though he knew that the only thing that could completely block those thoughts out was Wilbur himself. Wilbur's presence, his face, his eyes, his touch, his words…

But most of all, his love.

Nothing could compare to that. Nothing in the world. That was what Lewis adored to think about.


End file.
